villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fabius Bile
Fabius Bile is a major antagonist in Warhammer 40,000. He is a Chaos Space Marine and former Lieutenant-Commander of the Emperor's Children Traitor Legion who specializes in horrific genetic engineering. Appearance Fabius Bile has a white hair that was tied in a long-scalp lock which make his gaunt features much more skeletal and scrawny than before. He also has a black eyes so that it could match those of his Daemon Primarch, Fulgrim. He also wore a floor length-cape that is actually a flayed skin from the corpses of the humans in one of the Planets in Warhammer, Istvaan V. His face is consisted of a mouth that was stretched in an eternal scream of agony or eyes that when a flayer's knife saw him, there are some true wide unspeakable horrors. He also wore a belt of a tangled sinew that was penetrated through with metal loops that has the tools of the Excuriator's art for doing some despicable experiments towards other creatures. The tool consisted of with the likes of hooks,blades,spikes,pliers etc. So that Bile could use it for amplifying people and other creatures's suffering and pain just for the sake of creating the art of pain itself. Personality Fabius Bile's name is accursed and reviled in the entire galaxy to those who knew his name and his actions for good reasons. He has a philosophy that he held until the end by saying that a person won't be recognized if they just do a good-deeds to other and instead, Bile travels across the universe to spread the foul memory of his name by creating misery towards others so that it could be remembered for a hundreds of millennia. His atrocities even gained a notoriety and hatred towards the most deranged people in the entire universe. However, he is somewhat fascinated with the mystery of life and not death itself and also is quite intelligent due to his knowledge of cloning and genetic engineering to create superhuman beings under in a quest to match and then exceed the Emperor's original scientific achievement in creating the Primarchs and the transhuman Adeptus Astartes. Because of him traveling across the Galaxy much more longer than the other Chaos Lord of the traitor legions, he earned so many aliases to those who knew his foul name. Such as "The Manflayer" in Arden IX and Bray System because of his hobby for creating a cape that was taken from the skins to those who opposed his rule and forces the skinless survivor to carry the garment behind him like a bridal train. However, Bile prefers to call himself "The Primogenitor" because as a former scientist for the Emperor's Children Traitor Legion, he believes that there is a boundless artistic talent that could match those of the Emperors. He also claims that he has unlocked the secrets Emperor's earlier experiments during the creation of the Primarchs and the first Space Marines. Many people believe that he has soiling Mankind's gene pool due to the fact that he left a lot of twisted abominations in every planets that he touched thanks to his twisted alchemical knowledge and skills at genetic manipulation. Some members of Chaos Cults regarded and worship as Pater Mutatis, father of all the mutants that skulk in the underbelly of the Imperium. And Bile himself doesn't dissuade from believing this statement. Despite the fact that Bile is considered to be one of the most vilest person in the entire universe, he also earned the respect to some people in certain Planets such as Palamar V despite they also feared his atrocities and a lot of ambitious overlords let Bile to experiment at their own armies. And the people from Eye of Terror also needed his skills as his warriors and bio-magicks can give a lot of Heretic Astartes a very hazardous edge, and his cloned warriors and slaves could be used nicely on a hundred battlefields. Even the Traitor Legions still need Bile's ability to squeeze the Progenoid Glands of the fallen members so that they could create new Chaos Space Marines, and in this strange art Bile is undoubtedly the expert of. Without his skills, the Long War would slowly come to a standstill or an end, and the fires that Horus had lit would be extinguished for eternity. With so much influence at his commands, Fabius Bile has cunningly negotiate the bargains with the Daemon Primarchs even if it's rather fragile, selling his secrets and talents to them but refusing to help them or taking their side. In this way, the Primogenitor was guaranteed the position at the heart of a web of influence that spans across the Eye of Terror and beyond. Since the birth of the Great Rift, Bile has used his leverage to a singular end -- the capture of the Primaris Space Marines that was spotted across the galaxy. One of his largest goals is to harvest the genetic bounty of Primarch Roboute Guilliman himself. History Pre-Heresy Heresy-era Post-Heresy Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Intellect':Being a scientist, Fabius has a pretty superhuman intellect as he could capable manipulating the genetic engineering especially on what he did in Dimmamar by changing the atomic-composure of the air unless if the population in there surrender by taking his own drugs,altering the Emperor's children's brain chemistry to sharpening their senses and connected their pleasure centers into their nervous systems so that they could experience an infinite amount of joy and so on. *'Charisma and Manipulation': Of course, thanks to his superhuman intellect, Bile earned the interests of the Daemon Primarch or other ambitious Overlords to the point he make a fragile bargains towards them even if he will either betray or flat-out refused to pledge his alliance towards them and he's just joining their side just for the sake to slake his scientific curiosity and etching his own name across the universe in a very negative light. *'Enhanced Warriors and Clones': Because of his capability of manipulating the genetics and cloning, Fabius Bile has a lot of enhanced warriors on his disposal especially most of them were enhanced by Bile's own drugs by squashing a lot of his followers as a test fodder. Sometimes the mutations are stable enough to be used on battlefields, enhancing their own strength. However, most of the time, they're just becoming an uncontrollable monsters or mutants who pledge their live to end their suffering. Needless to say, Fabius has a lot of tool on his disposal so that he could perform his degenerate experiments such as: *'Chaos Artificer Power Armour': Fabius Bile's own Power Armour consisted of numerous mechanisms of his own inventions intended to fill his veins and mind with a very vigorous drugs and tranquilizer that make him much more capable in combat and battlefield and also transform all the pain that he feels into a form of enjoyment in the tradition of Slaanesh. *'The Chirurgeon': This complicated piece of technology is tied to Fabius Bile's backbone and it also has an evil sentience on it's own. It also strecth its spidery limbs over his shoulders. It also contained life-giving ichor that was supplied around his body and also loaded with the amounts of immortal energy of the Warp itself, resulting in the limitless variaety of his other abilities and also his own powers. It also gives him a lot of the sickness and pain immunities enjoyed by daemonkind while at the same time, pushing his own physical skills into otherworldly levels. On the battlefield, he could also entrust some of the controversial offerings of his own enhancements to other peoples especially military people or demon alike, with ambiguous outcome. Sometimes the experiment could be a success and thus creating a lot of demented and psychotic superhuman brutes and killers even in resemblance to some of the depraved Chaos Space Marine that could sometimes come from their race, but sometimes the patient's own metabolism could be shattered in the face of the physical and mental pressure, resulting in a quick and fast death. This degenerate device is one of Fabius' own invention and the culmination of the evil devices that he had created as he had developed it over a long period of time so that it could closely bind with his own body, allowing him to implement a surgery on himself or performing some degenerate experiments with this mechanism. *'Rod of Torment': The rod is originally an evil scepter from the Daemon Prince Sh'lacqclak, Marquis of Mutilation. However, it was re-created for some of Bile's evil scheme, the Rod amplifies the slightest touch of a person into a turbulence of pain and suffering. Even if Bile himself saw the device to be blunt, it sometimes increases a beam so that it could send the sufferer of the rod screaming for their own painless death just by executing a quick hits on the knuckles. *'Xyclos Needler': An obscure Archeotech technology, it's a specially-designed mechanism that Bile used so that he could perform his experiments for his new bio-engineered serums in battle conditions. It also fires a thin capillary tube pervaded with Bile's latest deranged inventions. Even the smallest scratch from the tube can amplify the horrifying and sickening tortures to those who are getting infected...It could also made a living being such as person,animals and so on to mutate uncontrollably, or even causing the victim to be automatically combust due to the intense pain. *'Bolt Pistol' Gallery Fabius_Bile.jpg|Fabius Bile Tabletop Version Trivia *Despite the setting of the Warhammer 40k being in a bleak Crapsack Universe with almost no one in the right place and no one almost came across as a Well Intentioned Extremist...Fabius Bile, along with Abaddon the Despoiler are considered to be the most evil villain on Warhammer and for a good reason. *Fabius's first name is from a latin word which is a Roman Family name for the Patrician Descendant *Fabius last name came from the latin word, Billis same as his first name. And the name Bile is also means a bitter brownish-yellow or greenish-yellow secretion produced by the liver and stored in a gall bladder. But Bile's name could also be meant into either no-sense of humor,annoyed or short tempered. It makes sense in context as he is a scientist and is reviled by many after all. *Fabius last name rhymed with the word "Vile" which again, makes sense in context as he also had a quest to etch his foul name across the universe itself. *Fabius inspiration came from a Real-life Nazi's scientist, Dr. Josef Mengele who killed the Jews in gas chambers and performing some deadly experiments on the innocents. He also was influenced by some fictional mad scientists such as Dr. Victor Frankenstein. Category:Warhammer Villains Category:Torturer Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Male Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Sadists Category:Genocidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Cataclysm Category:Warlords Category:Homicidal Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Murderer Category:Mongers